A Few Questions
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Densuke asks Kirika many questions about: the Eiken club, her, food, and underwear.


Title: A Few Questions  
Anime: Eiken  
Written After OVA 1 of Eiken

(I have already seen both OVAs, but I'm re-watching them to get information from them for my fanfiction. Some things may be wrong, and if they are, correct me, but be nice, okay? Also, apparently "felating" isn't a word, but it's a good way of describing how Kirka sucks on those bananas because felatio is the performance of oral sex on a guy, and bananas and hotdogs are phallic symbols, and I heard the word felating in a video review someone did. I liked the word, so I used it. You mad?)

Sitting in the Eiken Club's headquarters, Densuke Mifune sat across from Kirika Misono, who, rather than eating her chocolate-coated banana, was felating it as usual. It was awkward and quiet without any of the other members here, as they were doing other things or running errands, so he finally broke the silence.

"Um… Kirka-san?"

She stopped sucking on her banana.

"What's up, Densuke?" she replied, looking bored.

"Well, you see… I thought we could talk. It's been a month, and I still don't know a few things about the Eiken Club."

"What do you wanna know? Ask away." She put the banana back in her mouth. His eyes trailed down her body and stopped at the purple skirt that barely covered her down below.

"This question is a bit offensive, but… why don't you wear underwear? Everyone knows that you don't, and I found out that hard way on the day you forced me into the club. You sat on your head, and it was moist…" he cringed a bit.

"Not a bad question. Bold, even. I like your style. You see, while everyone else covers their shame, I have no shame to hide. Going without underwear is not only a brash fashion statement, but it defines me as a person and makes me feel free of the oppressions of the world outside of Zashono Academy." His eyes were wide at that response.

"Wow, Kirika-san… that was deep."

"Thank you, Densuke."

"This question is more offensive… um… all the food you eat—"

"Why isn't it making me fat?"

"Uh, yeah—"

"It goes to my breasts. Some girls have genes like that. Me, Chiharu, Komoe… etc."

"I never see Shinonome-san eat, and she keeps growing every week, though."

"You've noticed? Well, I shouldn't be surprised since you're so totally into her." She said smugly. He blushed. "Ah, don't deny it. You know it's true."

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Any more questions?"

"Yeah, why Eiken? What does it mean?"

"Kinda of doesn't mean anything, really. I chose that name because we do nothing in this club but whatever we want to."

"And why do you want me here? I'm the only guy. Isn't that awkward?"

"It's not awkward at all. I choose my people in a really smart manner. Chiharu, whether she asked for this kind of attention or not, is the school's idol. Everyone loves her, and she's a real beauty, so I snatched her up as soon as I could. Teacher is here because at least one teacher is supposed to supervise a group. Komoe is the cute little girl who looks nerdy, but tries her best, and has enormous breasts for a twelve-year-old. Kyoko is our tiny-looking eleven-year-old who is our genius and the one girl in school who skipped many grades to get into high school. I'm here because I made the group. I believe in freedom."

He felt that it didn't make sense if she _forces_ people into her club. She continued:

"Grace was needed because she's blonde, has a shorter skirt than anyone in the club, and tells accurate fortunes with roses. That's classy. Yuriko is here because I wanted there to be a sibling rivalry for the future boy I would choose… and then, there's you, Densuke. I chose you because you're normal, submissive, and do what you're told. You have no redeeming qualities, and yet, you are a nice guy who puts up with us. You are here because we needed a normal guy to balance us out, and to make you the luckiest guy on Earth."

She walked over to him and gave him a hug, squashing him deeply between her G-cup breasts.

"Congratulations on being elected!"

**END**


End file.
